


Glow in the Dark

by 7veilsphaedra



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Saiyuki Reload Blast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7veilsphaedra/pseuds/7veilsphaedra
Summary: What lies under all that darkness?
Relationships: Cho Hakkai & Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Glow in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Status: Drabble, 468 words complete.  
> Prompt: “Sleepless Nights”

It was three in the morning, black as pitch out and, on the narrow cot in the musty room he shared with Goku and Hakkai, Gojyo kept tossing and turning, unable to sleep. The presence of fire within him was almost constant now. It was as though his spine had become a column of flames. It was particularly bad behind his shoulders and up his neck, as though he had sprouted wings of flames. The damned things wouldn’t let him sleep.

And when Gojyo couldn’t sleep, his mind would go over and over and over the crap of the day, as though stewing over it would make it unhappen or something. And he had sure had some crap days recently, since Kougaiji and Dokugakuji — fuckin’ brother! — had invaded. Was it too much to ask from the gods of fate that the ikkou catch even one break? 

Gojyo had thought they were in for one, even if it was just a small one under that sharp-tongued, smokin’-hot lady-sanzo … who did not appreciate it one bit when he had called her surprisingly cute. Well, fuck it. 

Speaking of surprisingly cute, Hakkai’s face kept showing up in Gojyo’s mind. What was that comment, when he tucked Gojyo’s jacket up over his shoulders? “I need to protect people from your awe-inspiring sexiness” or something like that? Was Hakkai takin’ the piss? 

But his eyes had been so soft and ‘surprisingly cute’ when he had said it. Like, he hadn’t only just meant it, but that he wanted to communicate it in the gentlest, most delightful manner possible. That couldn’t have been Hakkai. 

Could it?

Hakkai was not soft and tender. The guy was a fuckin’ vine demon. Goddess help anyone he turned those claws and fangs and fuckin’ hot vines on! He could rip them apart with a squeeze of those things. 

And in his human form, he was brutal and absolutely never EVER protected a guy’s ego. Hell, no. He was the Reigning Ice-Queen of the Sarcastic Underhanded Backhanded Complimentary Remark. It just … no. Just no. 

And yet … Hakkai had been sincere that afternoon. Of that, Gojyo was certain. 

He rolled over again, now facing Hakkai’s cot which was on the far side of the room, opposite the window. Gojyo could see the moonlight reflection in Hakkai’s eyes, so they were open. And Gojyo knew, in that moment, that Hakkai was not asleep. He was as wide awake as Gojyo.

That surprised Gojyo almost as much as Hakkai’s comment had, but he didn’t know what to say. His heart was too full and too hopeful … so easy to crush and, so, too fearful. All he could do was swallow, listen to the wild thumping of his own heart and stare — stare at Hakkai’s shining eyes in the dark.


End file.
